


Ending the Game

by peachmang0



Series: Game [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Game Over, HYUNSUNG, Implied Incest, M/M, Reality, Truth, don't hate me please, sorry this might hurt I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmang0/pseuds/peachmang0
Summary: Now is the time to say GAME OVER.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Ending the Game

"Hyung don't you find what we're doing is weird?" Jisung asked the older as Hyunjin was giving small kisses to Jisung's neck and shoulders.

Hyunjin stopped and stared at the younger. "I do, but all I know is that I love you and I'm willing to risk everything just to be with you" Hyunjin caressed Jisung's head affectionately. "I love you so much hyung" Jisung embraced the older and Hyunjin secured him in a tight embrace. Jisung snuggled closer to Hyunjin, his face burried on the crook of Hyunjin's neck.

'Time will come this game we started will come to an end. But I hope when that time comes our love won't end like the game. I've become way too addicted to stop this now, I can't stop even if I wanted to. It's a dangerous game I've started and I'll take the blame someday, you'll hate me but I'll make sure I won't lose you. I'll be the one to end this, I'll be the one to say it's game over'

Clothes were scattered everywhere and two lovers lay side by side with each other. One oblivious to the reality and one who unfolded another dangerous chapter of the game.

The pain of hiding must come to an end. One has to sacrifice and one has to awaken. This twisted fate which seems to be hard to untangle are slowly untangling themselves and unfolding just before their eyes.

One was aware while the other is still oblivious. Fate had played with two generations and it needs to end. The end is coming and it's coming quite painfully.

~~

"W-what did you say?" I looked over to Jisung, his eyes were wide and I can see the hurt in his eyes. He knows it, he knows I'm hiding something from him. I felt my heart was slowly breaking into pieces when I saw the betrayed look on his beautiful eyes. It's now or never.

"What are you talking about Hyunjin?" I removed my gaze from Jisung and now to my dad. "I know the truth dad, I know you lied to us and it ends here" I felt Jisung's hand that was previously holding my shoulders were pulled back numbly on his sides.

I didn't dare look at Jisung again, even if I wanted to hug him, I can't. I didn't tell him. I was a coward.

"Why did you have to lie to the both of us? Things could've been easier if you didn't! I would've still accepted Jisung but why did you have to make us believe that we're brothers!? Dad why!?" I couldn't control it. These things needs to be said even if Jisung won't forgive me, I have to set things right.

"Because you are! Stop making things complicated Hyunjin!" He's lying again.

"That's bullshit dad! Can you just be truthful for once!? Jisung needs to know, why are you being selfish!??" I felt hurt. Why does dad didn't want Jisung to know the truth. What is he being selfish about!?

"Because Jisung deserves a family!" He snapped.

It ends here now.

"He deserves to have a family to take care of him, to love him! Because his asshole father couldn't give that to him" I heard Jisung gasp. I'm scared to look at him, I just can't.

Silence engulfed the three of us, no one dared to move. The deep silence was painful.

"How did you find out?" I snapped back at Dad's direction, his voice softer than previously. I lowered my head. "When we visited mom on my 17th birthday, I heard you talking to her grave" 

~~

It was Hyunjin's birthday that day, meaning it was also his mom's death anniversary. He's turning 17 meaning it's his mom's 17th death anniversary.

"Hyung, dad said we'll be leaving in 5 minutes" Hyunjin heard his brother's soft voice outside his room. Today they will be visiting his mom's grave and the youngest understood that his hyung needs space at this time.

"I'll be coming down in a minute" Hyunjin said to his brother on the other end of the door. Then Hyunjin heard footsteps leave his room.

He will be celebrating another year with a heavy heart.

The three of them spent their whole afternoon in the cemetery. Hyunjin talking to his mom about what happened the past year and what he wishes for the next few years in his life. His brother was watching him fondly and occasionally joining Hyunjin in telling his stories. Hyunjin celebrated his birthday with a birthday cake their dad bought for him and another for his mom's anniversary. The two brothers blowing the candles simultaneously. It was supposed to be gloomy but with the two boys, it wasn't the case.

It was starting to get dark when they decided to head back. Hyunjin and Jisung going straight to the car as their dad was left behind to have a moment with Hyunjin's mom.

"I miss you so much Jihyun" Hyunjin and Jisung's father cried while caressing his wife's grave. "I don't know how long I have to keep the truth from the boys, I wish you were here to help me" he sobbed silently at his wife's grave.

"Will it be counted as cheating when I say Hyuna was actually my first love? I'm sorry if I didn't tell you when you were still alive jagiya... I was scared you'd take it differently. When I agreed to help Hyuna, I did it because you said she needs support and that she was your best friend. I helped her because of you" he smiled but the pain was evident on his eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you, I never will. You promised we'll help Hyuna but you were the first to give up" another cry was heard .

"Everytime I see Jisung, I always remember Hyuna. It was tragic that Hyuna have to die in that car accident while trying to run away from that asshole. He doesn't deserve Hyuna nor Jisung" cry after cry could be heard.

"I just wish you were here with me. But I promise you, I'll take care of Jisung. I'll take care of Hyuna's son and treat him as my own. Even if I have to lie to them. For you and for Hyuna" he wiped his tears away and stood before placing another set of flowers in the grave.

He left but he didn't notice another presence watching everything unfold. Who heard everything starting from the beginning until his very last words.

~~

Hyunjin heard Jisung's figure hitting the table behind them. Hyunjin found the courage to look at him but he didn't dare look back at him.

"Is.. is it true?" Jisung with so much sadness and hurt in his eyes asked. Their dad sighed. "Yes Jisungie, everything Hyunjin said was true... You...aren't my son"

Jisung felt as if he'd collapse any time that's why he gripped the table for support. Hyunjin was about to approach him but Jisung stepped back.

"No.. don't go anywhere near me" Hyunjin felt as if cold water was thrown at him. "Ji-" he took a step forward. "I said don't come near me!" Jisung then took a step backwards. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me!? You've known for two years but you didn't even tried to tell me! Why Hyunjin!??" At this point Jisung was crying. Hyunjin was taken aback when Jisung shouted at him for the first time and not even adding honorifics.

"Why did you chose to hide it from me!? Tell me Hyunjin, why!??" 

"Because I was scared of losing you!"

Jisung was quiet for a second but his tears kept on falling.

"Didn't you already lose me when you chose to hide the truth from me?" Jisung quietly said. Hyunjin felt really guilty. The moment Jisung started crying feels like his heart's breaking to million pieces.

"Don't you know how guilty I was everytime we sneak behind our friends' back, behind your dad's back!?" Hyunjin bit his lips.

"Did you know that at some point I felt disgusted with myself. I felt disgusted wanting you. I felt disgusted with myself because I know it was wrong but I still chose to be with you even if we were brothers!" Hyunjin felt a lump on his throat. He couldn't find his voice.

"Was this just a game for you? Were you just toying with me this whole time?" Jisung's cries intensifies. 

"No! Ji!! Everything was real I'm not playing with you. This wasn't just a game!" 

"Then why!!??"

Hyunjin was ready to hold Jisung against his arms but the younger was faster than him.

"I hate you!"

Jisung ran upstairs. The door in his room made a loud banging noise. And at that moment, Hyunjin knew he lost him.

~~

"Hyunjin-ah I'm sorry for lying to the both of you" Hyunjin begrudgingly looked at his dad. "It's Jisung you should apologize to" just thinking about Jisung stirs another wave of guilt on Hyunjin.

"Still.. I'm sorry son" Hyunjin looked at his father. His dad really does look sorry. Hyunjin would know what emotions his dad's face would convey as they both look alike. 

It was past 8 and Jisung still hasn't come down from his room. Hyunjin was really worried for the younger but he couldn't find the courage to comfort the younger as it was partly his fault that the younger was crying.

He found himself standing in front of Jisung's room. He badly wants to comfort the younger, to wipe off his tears but he couldn't. He's scared that he'll lose Jisung for real.

Jisung on the other hand had stopped crying hours ago but he's sniffling once in a while. He actually felt bad for snapping at Hyunjin but he was really hurt that the older chose to hide the truth from him.

'So we aren't related to each other huh' Jisung thought as he lay under the covers of his bed. The thought sent a small bit of hope to Jisung. The thought of him and Hyunjin finally being together just makes his stomach do a backflip.

But then he remembered that their dad, or in his case right now, Hyunjin's dad know that they are together. Jisung sighed heavily.

'Now how can I face the both of them?' 

Jisung heard a low rumbling, guess he's hungry now. He quietly made his way downstairs, careful to make any noise as he's afraid to see anyone right now especially their- Hyunjin's father.

He sighed when he arrived at the kitchen but instantly gasped when he saw their dad sitting on the stool. Jisung was looking at the man with wide eyes, his first response was to flee and hide in his room but at that moment he felt like his feet was glued to the floor.

"Jisung-ah.." their dad trailed off. Looking at Hyunjin's dad, Jisung could see the painful resemblance of the two. It just made everything harder for him.

"D- Mr. Hwang" their dad grimaced and so did Jisung. That sounded wrong for both their ears.

"Jisung-ah I'm sorry for lying to you. I know you can't forgive me right now but please let me still be a father to you" again there's tears forming at the corner of Jisung's eyes.

"I'm really really sorry Sungie" Jisung's heart clenched once he saw the father he grew up with cried in front of him.

Jisung wrapped his arms around the man and snuggled on his chest. "I forgive you.. dad please stop crying" with that, their dad cried even harder, Jisung following closely.

Jisung couldn't really hold any grudges against the man who raised him, even if he's not his real son Jisung didn't feel indifferent from his hyung.

Once they've settled down, no more crying. The both of them were comforted by peaceful silence as they sat opposite from each other.

"So you and Hyunjin are together?" Jisung tensed. He was not ready for this kind of talk. "Y-yes dad" he mumbled silently. Afraid to look at his father.

His dad nodded, Jisung knows because he could see him. His eyes were just covered by his bangs.

"You know you look so much like your mom right?" Jisung nodded slowly. Jisung doesn't know where this is going. "I think fate must've felt sympathy towards me back then" he chuckled quietly. Jisung could hear the fondness in his voice. And at that, Jisung finally looked at his dad.

"You now know that your mom was my first love. She was the only woman I've ever loved before Hyunjin's mom of course. We had a mutual understanding back then but nothing serious occurred next" Jisung was now listening attentively.

"Fate must've sympathized with me because now, it's like seeing ourselves in the form of you two" his dad chuckled. "She was everything to me back then and it was just sad that in the end we didn't end up with each other. Now I can see why" his dad smiled at him.

"There's someone whose more deserving of the love that we had for each other" Jisung's breathe was caught up against his throat.

"You and Hyunjin.." he trailed off.

"I can see the love between the two of you. I can see how Hyunjin looks at you Sungie, full of love and adoration. And I can also see you looking at him like that. The two of you seems to be in sync, you two complement each other well. And I'm glad that the two of you found each other. It's just a misfortune that you two have to hide what you truly feel for each other. I'm sorry my little squirrel"

~~

"Where's the child!?" A frantic voice of a man asked the medics who just arrived in the scene. The man scanned the place and when he saw the body of the woman, not moving, cold and covered with a white blanket. He couldn't help but to cry in despair.

"No Hyuna no!!" He approached the unmoving body. His heart felt heavy. "I lost Jihyun now I'm losing you too please wake up! Wake up!!" Even how many times he shook her, she won't wake up.

A cry snapped him back to reality. A child's cry was heard inside the ambulance.

The child survived.

The child was being held by the paramedics, hushing the child to stop from crying. 

"Sir may we know what's your relationship with the victim?"

"I'm the child's father"

It's now or never. He'll raise this child as if it's his own. For Jihyun, Hyuna and this child. He'll take the blame in the future but for now the child's safety is his first priority. He'll take care of his son. His little squirrel.

Han Jisung.

~~

Morning came and it was awkward for Hyunjin and Jisung. They still haven't talked to each other. The older because he's scared that the younger will push him away and the younger because he doesn't know what to say to his hyung.

Truth is, Jisung already forgave Hyunjin. Just like what he did to his dad, he forgave him already as he couldn't hold a grudge against a person. Especially the person he loves.

"What time did you say you two would be leaving?" Their dad noticed the awkward silence and just chose to break it for his sons.

"Later this afternoon dad" it was Hyunjin who spoke for the both of them.

Their one week break is coming to an end and today is their last day with their dad as they would be back in the dorms in the afternoon. Their dad nodded and hummed. He was the only one looking positive today.

"I think I have some unfinished business left. I'll go take care of it first, tell me if you both need anything. I'll be heading to my office first. Bye boys"

When their dad left, Hyunjin and Jisung felt even more awkward with each other.

"I-i'm sorry for keeping it a secret to you Jisung-ah" Hyunjin started as he lowered his head and not making eye contact with the younger.

"I already forgave you hyung.. and I don't mean it when I said I hated you..." Jisung mumbled silently. Hyunjin's head snapped instantly. "R-really? You're not mad at me anymore? And I know you didn't mean it Sung, I know" Hyunjin looked at Jisung with hopeful eyes. "Yes Hyung. But please promise me you won't keep any secrets from me anymore" Hyunjin nodded happily. "I promise Sung"

The two finally made up and that's a great relief for the both of them.

~~

After bidding goodbye and hugging their dad tightly, they are now on their way to their dorm in Seoul. It took an hour for them to reach Seoul as they originally live in Incheon.

Once they arrived in the dorms, they saw a crowd in the lobby.

"What's going on?" Jisung asked confused. "Unfortunately there's a change in roommates for the second semester" Jisung jumped when he heard a familiar deep voice which belongs to Felix.

"You scared me Lix!" Felix smiled apologetically to Jisung. "Did you see who you're rooming with then?" Hyunjin asked the youngest. He didn't want to change roommates as he is comfortable rooming with Jisung.

"No. They're too tall for me to see anything on the board" Felix said dejectedly. "Don't worry Lix I already listed everyone's roommates" a new but familiar voice said behind the boy.

They all whipped their heads to their oldest friend as he approached the three along with the rest of their friends.

"Oh Sungie we're roommates and with Minnie!" Felix sounded really happy. "Unfortunately I'm stuck with Felix again" their friends laughed at Seungmin's statement. Felix only pouted at Seungmin 

"I got Woojin-hyung" the youngest said. "I'm with Hyunjin" said Chan. "I can't believe I'm rooming with Minho-hyung" Changbin sighed. "Yah what does that suppose to mean kid?" Minho wrapped Changbin in a headlock and ruffled his hair. The others merely laughed at how rowdy they are.

~~

It already had been a week ever since they changed roommates and everything was the same.

"Ji what's the problem?"

Or maybe not.

"You know you can tell us anything we're here to listen" Seungmin added. The three were currently on their respective beds but Felix noticed Jisung glaring at his phone.

"You know Ji, you've been glaring at your phone since 2 days ago. Come on tell us what's bothering you" the other two now moved towards Jisung's bed. Seungmin taking a peek at what Jisung was glaring at.

"Why are you glaring at Hyunjin-hyung?" Felix then also took a peek. And sure does, Jisung was glaring at Hyunjin's photo.

Jisung sighed and faced his friends.

"Keep this a secret for now okay?" The two nodded almost immediately. "Me and Hyunjin-hyung are dating-" that earned a gasp from the two. Their eyes widening and mouths hanging.

"For four years-" Jisung stopped mid sentence when Felix fell off from the bed.

"Are you okay Lixie?" Jisung worriedly asked as he helped Felix up along with Seungmin. Felix groaned a bit but nodded his head.

"Continue" Seungmin manages to say amidst being in full shock as well.

"As I was saying. Me and Hyunjin-hyung had been dating for 4 years and now he won't even come near me" Jisung complained at his two bestfriends.

"First of all, you've been dating for 4 years but you guys didn't tell us!? And second, I'm hurt. Last, why? did something happen?" Seungmin stated and Felix nodded at every word Seungmin said.

"We didn't mean to hide it from you guys, we just find it thrilling everytime we sneak behind your backs" Seungmin fake gags.

"Oohh kinky" a pillow was thrown at Felix.

"Sorry, we'll tell the others soon enough but please keep it a secret between the three of us first" the two nodded. "You can trust us Sungie"

"This one's a bit crazy but I need you guys to listen carefully" the two leaned closer.

"Me and Hyunjin-hyung are brothers-"

And again, Jisung didn't get to finish his sentence as Felix slapped Seungmin's arm. "Why did you slap me!?" the youngest glared at Felix. "I'm sorry I was just surprised!" Felix apologized repeatedly but Seungmin waved him off. "It's fine, you just surprised me as well. Please continue Sungie" the both of them turned their attention back to the oldest.

"We were brothers or we were made to believe that we are brothers that's why we didn't tell anyone about our relationship. Yes we still dated even though we are brothers, I know it's wrong but we couldn't help it. And so dad, or Hyunjin's dad admitted the truth to me. Hyunjin-hyung knows about it but kept it a secret from me, that's when we fought for the first time. Dad said I wasn't his real son and was the son his wife's best friend. So yeah we're not related" Jisung was waiting for his friends' reply patiently.

He knows they're still processing the information he just said so he's being patient with them.

"It sounds just like of those dramas" Felix stated, still grasping all the information he learned.

"Yeah I know" Jisung nodded.

"So you guys aren't related?"

"Nope"

"You're still dating?"

"Yep"

"Then what's the problem?" Seungmin's brows furrowed. He still couldn't find what Jisung is upset about. Jisung pouted. And at that Seungmin raised an eyebrow.

"He hasn't touched me ever since the incident" the oldest whined.

Seungmin blankly stared at Jisung while Felix's eyes brightened.

"You horny fucker" Seungmin throws a pillow at Jisung. Felix only giggled. "So mind telling us what you and Hyunjin-hyung had been doing all this time?" Felix wiggled his eyebrows. Jisung immediately turning beat red. Seungmin only groaned. "Goodness I don't wanna hear about your crazy sexcapade" but Seungmin doesn't have a choice as Felix pulled him.

All night, the two listened about everything involving Jisung and Hyunjin and Hyunjin and Jisung.

~~

"Spill it Sung why are you upset again?" Felix made himself comfortable in Jisung's bed. Seungmin joining them right after he finished his math homework.

"Are you perhaps jealous of Yeji?" Seungmin suddenly inquired. Jisung looked at Seungmin with wide eyes. Felix just looks confused.

"Isn't Yeji Hyunjin's cousin?" Jisung groaned. Seems like Seungmin's being observant these days huh.

"If so, then technically she's also your cousin. Why are you jealous of her?" Felix is really getting confused. "How did you even know Minnie?"

Seungmin shrugged his shoulders. "He's pretty obvious and you guys are just oblivious"

"Why are you jealous of your "cousin" anyway?" Jisung started to pout. 

"Hyunjin had been hanging out with her and not me" the two sighed at how whipped their friend is. "And he's still keeping his distance from me"

Everytime they'd spend time as a group, Hyunjin would put a great distance between him and Jisung for some unknown reason and that frustrates the younger.

"So you're pouring your frustrations to your cousin? Sung that's not good" Felix frowned at him. Seungmin only sighing.

"What should I even do?" Jisung dejectedly leaned against Seungmin who in return patted his head affectionately. "Have you tried talking to him?" Jisung frowned at Seungmin. "No.." now it was Felix's turn to groan.

"Then how are you guys gonna fix whatever it is?" Jisung looks at Felix hopelessly. "I don't know Lixie" Seungmin patted Jisung's head lightly. 

The three became silent for a moment until Felix said he has a bright idea.

"I don't think putting bright and your name would be a good idea" Seungmin groaned a Felix. The latter only pouted.

"Hear me out Min. What if we turn the tables?" The two looked at the freckled boy confusion written all over their faces.

"What do you mean?" Jisung and Seungmin simultaneously asked.

Felix only grinned at them.

"Let's make Hyunjin-hyung snap" he grinned mischievously.

~~

"I don't think this is a good idea Lix" Jisung said once Felix returned to their shared bathroom. "I agree with Ji, I think this isn't a good idea Felix" Seungmin followed but he can't say no to whatever Felix is planning as he was carrying the hair dye that Felix bought not long ago.

"Trust me this'll make Hyunjin snap and Sungie will finally have that dick again" Jisung throws an empty bottle of shampoo at Felix's direction.

"Whatever Lix let's get this over with" Jisung sighed as he prayed that nothing bad will happen to his hair.

After a couple of hours of waiting, Jisung finally emerged from the bathroom. The two boys sitting on the older's bed gaped once they saw the other boy emerged from the bathroom.

"Wow Sung, blue really suits you" Seungmin said in awe once he saw Jisung's previously blonde hair now turn to a shade of silvery blue.

"I told you it was a good idea" Felix felt proud at his hard work. Well it was him and Seungmin who did all the work.

"Maybe you're right Lix" Jisung stared at his reflection of the mirror beside their closet. His blue hair looks soft and it actually suits him.

~~

Jisung's POV  
I was actually dreading for this day to come. The hyungs decided we should have a sleepover and since it was Minho-hyung who proposed for it, we're doing the sleepover at their dorm.

"Guys we're only going for a sleepover not a party, I think this isn't necessary" I nervously chuckled when Felix pulled me to sit in front of our mirror.

But Felix just ignored me and instead continued to add make up on my face. "Minnie have you chosen what Ji would be wearing?"

I heard a shuffling sound on my left. "Yeah oh and don't put too much make up on Ji or else Hyunjin-hyung might get suspicious" Felix nodded and saluted in Seungmin's direction. I rolled my eyes at the both of them but deep down I was very grateful for them.

"It's already done now Ji, now go change your clothes" Felix shoved me inside the bathroom while Seungmin throws the pile of clothes at me.

I was relieved when I saw what Seungmin had picked for me. I thought he would make me wear something... out of the ordinary but I guess I need to trust my best friends more.

I stared back at my reflection and I was satisfied with my clothes. I was wearing a plain gray shirt and some black ripped jeans. Along with it was a dark blue oversized coat. I have to admit I do look better in blue hair.

"Let's go?" I said once I finished changing clothes. The two had matching smug faces and I just dragged them out of our dorm.

~~

Once we arrived at Minho-hyung and Changbin-hyung's dorm we heard a lot of noise from inside.

"Seems like everybody's already here" I turned to the two and they only chuckled while nodding.

Felix knocked on the door as we stepped back waiting for someone to open it for us. We heard a loud 'finally' inside. When Minho-hyung opened the door his eyes immediately landing to me. "Woah what happened to you?" He grinned while pulling the three of us inside.

"Guys look at Ji here, he has a brand new hair color" Minho-hyung's sing song voice is kinda loud. I just shook my head at this hyung's behavior.

When we're finally together with the group, four pairs of eyes were gaping at me and one pair was staring at me intently. I felt Seungmin nudge my shoulder subtly as he and Felix were grinning at me.

"Wow Sung, blue fits you perfectly" Chan-hyung complimented me as he smiled at me. "You look handsome hyung" I blushed at Innie's compliment.

"So now we can start for real~"

We played truth or dare but with liquor involved. If the player doesn't want to do the dare then they would be taking a shot.

And I was glad I was still sober enough to keep my eyes open and see what kind of mess we're in right now. Everyone was basically drunk, even Chan-hyung who doesn't drink that often got too drunk tonight.

I sighed watching their drunk ass as I tried to keep myself awake. Then I left them as I really have to use the bathroom right now.

I was about to exit the bathroom when I felt someone pushed me against the wall.

"You look so hot right now baby" I shivered. I know too well who that voice belongs to. The reason why I was frustrated for so long is now in front of me.

"H-hyunjin" I can smell the alcohol from his breathe. I know he's drunk right now. He made eye contact with me then suddenly leaned to kiss my lips. I pulled him closer to me.

I missed the feeling of his lips on mine. I stiffled a moan when he went to kiss my neck.

"H-Hyunjin ahh" I have to admit I was being a bit loud. But then he placed his forefinger on my lips to silence me. I'll blame the alcohol next time.

Instead of shutting up, I didn't. I held his fingers and put it inside my mouth. I sucked his forefinger first then I heard him groan. His thumb grazed my lips as he removed his forefinger from my mouth.

He made me open my mouth while his thumb kept on grazing on my lips and teeth. He inserts his thumbs inside my mouth and I gladly sucks on it. I felt his other hand holding my waist, pulling me closer.

I let his fingers fuck my mouth and everytime I suck on it makes me moan out loud. His fingers are really long and I love the feeling of it inside my mouth.

"That's right babe, suck it off. Imagine it as my dick you're sucking" at the mention of his dick I felt a twitch on my own. I moaned out his name but it was muffled my his fingers which I was still sucking.

I felt his other hand made its way inside my pants, palming my painful erection. I moaned.

He then iserted two of his fingers in my mouth, and I kept on sucking it. He removed his fingers from my mouth which earned a whine from me. But he kissed me to stop me from whining.

He slowly guided me downwards, making me lay on my back and him hovering on top of me. He kissed me passionately and I instinctively pulled him closer.

"I love you so much Jisung" he whispered against my lips. Words aren't needed to show how much I love him. I love him, and only him. Hwang Hyunjin. I pulled him even closer and kissed him with equal passion.

He was the last thing I saw before seeing black. My world suddenly turned black.

~~

When Jisung woke up again, he noticed he's now laying on either Minho or Changbin's bed. He sat up slowly but instantly fell back on the bed as his head was throbbing really painfully.

He stared at the white ceiling and wondered how he ended up in one of the beds. Didn't he passed out on the bathroom?

After remembering about the bathroom incident he sat upright again, ignoring the in coming headache as he scanned the room for his boyfriend.

When he saw no trace of his boyfriend and just a pile of his friends in different state of sleep, he frowned.

'Where's Hyunjin-hyung?' he felt his heart sink at the thought of Hyunjin leaving him after what they've done the previous night.

He was too occupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice someone entered the dorm room.

"Sung you're awake. Drink this" Jisung snapped his attention at the voice and he felt relieved to see his hyung carefully approaching him as he slowly made his way towards him while avoiding accidentally stepping on their friends who were still passed out on the floor.

"Hyung" Jisung slightly smiled at the older once he's fully in front of him. "Drink this I know you must be having a headache right now" Hyunjin handed him a bottle of water and some medicine which looks like an aspirin.

Jisung obliged and immediately drank it. Hyunjin patted Jisung's head lightly, a fond smile appeared on his face.

"Does it still hurt?" Jisung looked at Hyunjin's worried face. "It feels better now hyung, thank you" the older then peck Jisung's lips before smiling.

Hyunjin intertwined their hands and Jisung swore his heart was about to burst at the gesture.

"Urgh! My head hurts" groaned a voice. The two snapped their attention to the pile of bodies sprawled on the floor. One by one they started to get up.

"I'll never drink again" 

"Innie you didn't drink, you just drank a whole pitcher of apple juice"

"Guys shut up you're so noisy"

Hyunjin and Jisung laughed at their friends bickering after they just woke up.

"You guys look dead" Jisung swore he didn't want to voice it out loud.

"Sh- the fuck is that!?" Minho shrieked loudly and because of that Woojin throws in his direction the first thing he grabbed, a pillow.

"Minho-hyung can you be- oh" with Seungmin stopping mid sentence the others followed their gaze. They were looking at Hyunjin and Jisung's intertwined hands.

Jisung followed their gaze and tried to remove his hold from Hyunjin's hand but the older held them in place. Jisung looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes but the older only smiled at him. That crescent smile again.

"What does this mean Hyunjin? Jisung?" Chan voiced out the question which the other 5 also had in mind.

"We're dating guys" it was Hyunjin who broke the news to them. Series of congratulations and a couple of 'finallys' were thrown at the pair.

"Bout time you guys finally getting together" Changbin said happily.

"We've been dating for 4 years-" and just like the time when Jisung told his best friends the news, the remaining five also have the same expression on their faces.

"F-four years!!??" Chan's eyes widen and mouth gaping while staring at the pair.

"Why didn't you tell us??" Changbin also having the same expression.

Minho was gaping at his two friends, brain still processing the information he just heard.

"Guys let's listen for their explanation" it's a huge relief to the group that Woojin is the voice of reason, if not the 8 would be in chaos.

And so Hyunjin and Jisung explained everything to their friends. Even the fact that they were supposed to be brothers. It's now or never.

After the whole explaining everyone went silent.

"The two of you are strong, I'm proud of you two" Chan smiled at his younger friends as he hugged them.

"Group hug!!"

And so the 9 boys embraced each other in a tight hug. Hyunjin and Jisung felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from their chest.

"I'm wondering, why are you two so calm about this?" Minho raised an eyebrow at Seungmin and Felix. Seungmin shrugged. "We might've known before you guys did"

Minho gasped dramatically.

"This is betrayal"

Hyunjin looked confused as he turned to Jisung. "I kind of told them not long ago" Jisung grinned sheepishly at Hyunjin. The older just shook his head fondly at the younger.

~~

Hyunjin and Jisung lay on the grass field while staring at the stars.

"I always love looking at the stars you know hyung, they calm me down everytime I stare at them" Hyunjin looked at the younger as he keeps on fascinatingly rumble about the stars, which Hyunjin knows all too well that it's Jisung's favorite to look at.

"I wonder what kind of mystery they hold?" Hyunjin stared ahead.

"Every living thing has their own mystery" Jisung sighed contentedly as he snuggle closer to Hyunjin.

"I love the stars but I don't like wishing upon a shooting star" that earned a confused look from the older.

"Why?" Hyunjin thought it was one of the things that would fascinate Jisung, as he knows the younger to be very positive and hopeful about things. This is an information he doesn't know at all.

"Why wish on a shooting star if its light would fade eventually" 

"So why entrust your wish on a ball of light when you know it would fall and lose its light"

That statement made Hyunjin think deeply. Jisung really knows the sentiment about things and that made Hyunjin fall in love with him all over again.

Jisung's passion, sincerity and honesty is what makes him unique in Hyunjin's eyes. In the older's eyes, the younger is perfect. He's perfect and Hyunjin loves him.

"The stars are really beautiful" Jisung gushed as he keeps pointing at the starts he find to be shining brightly.

"They shine so bright, it's fascinating" Hyunjin looks at the younger, a fond smile appeared on his face.

"But you know what else is beautiful?" Jisung turned to the older.

"Your eyes" Jisung's breathe was caught up in his throat.

"Your eyes hold the galaxy, it shines the brightest compared to the stars" Hyunjin went to grab Jisung's left hand and kissed it.

"Everytime I look into your eyes I can see how clear they are, like there's stars inside them. Your eyes shines brightly, like a galaxy full of stars. So beautiful and ethereal. Your eyes indeed holds the galaxy"

"Then you're the star in my galaxy" Hyunjin kissed Jisung's forehead.

"I may not see the galaxy but I can see this beautiful star" Hyunjin held Jisung's hands tighter.

"You are the only thing that's clear in my blurred vision"

And at that, the two lovers shared a passionate kiss under the millions of stars above. The stars witness the pure love these two shared. Whatever fate had put them through, they can always get passed it. As long as they're together.

Their love was so pure yet their love was forbidden but fate was only testing their love. If they are truly worthy of the love sacrificed in the past.

The dangerous game they played has come to its end. The addicting game they started is no longer a game.

Now is time to say GAME OVER.

~~

Jin

Jinnie

Hyunjinnie

Hyunjin

"Hwang Hyunjin!"

I snapped my eyes open then closed it immediately as I adjusted to the light around me. I looked towards the voice who called out to me.

"I told you to stop playing with Seungmin yesterday" it was Jisung.

"You've been sleeping for hours Hyunjinnie, your head might hurt if you keep on sleeping" still it was Jisung who kept talking.

"You need to wake up now, Chan-hyung said we'd arrive in the school soon. And manager-nim said everything's prepared for the filming"

I scanned my surroundings and then I noticed we're inside the van along with Minho-hyung and Felix who were busy with their phones. Both wearing uniforms.

I looked down to see myself wearing the same uniform as them.

Then I looked to my left, Jisung was beside me checking his phone too.

Oh.

Right.

"I don't know how to act" I can hear Minho-hyung talking.

"You'll do fine hyung"

"I now wish I was part of the filming team"

"Oh come on hyung you'll do fine trust me"

"You're saying that because you'll only hold the lights" I can hear the pout in Minho-hyung's voice.

"At least I'm a handsome lights man"

"Stop laughing Felix, why were you even involve in the script writing this is so cliche"

"Stop complaining hyung, at least you have the lead role and Hyunjin's there anyway"

~~

"Okay so we'll film the last scenes, you guys know what you'll do" everyone nodded their heads but I feel light headed.

"Action!" I heard our real director said.

Then Felix hit the slit.

I was told to stop filming Minho-hyung's scene when he's about to hold Peichen-ssi's hand then approach them and take Peichen-ssi's hand instead then that's where we'll end.

"Cut!"

"Hyunjin-ah where are you looking at? You should look at Peichen-ssi"

I can't.

I didn't know what our director furthermore said as I was looking at him.

Jisung.

He was looking at me confusedly.

I was looking directly at his eyes.

This reality hurts more than the previous. At least please make my dream reality.

All I can think about is Jisung.

"Are you alright Hyunjin?" I heard his voice. Jisung.

"Yes I'm fine just got distracted" he nodded and gave me a reassuring thumbs up. I smiled bitterly.

I'm not. I can't do this. I need you.

One day I'll tell you. I'll tell you that I love you. You can pretend I didn't say anything but I just want you to know how much you mean to me, how much I love you.

Even an idiot would know nothing means more to me than you do.

~~

Reality sure did knock painfully. The other is painfully oblivious while the other tries to be subtle. It's cruel to think that the other can only watch from the sidelines and the other just be dragged in the reality which both didn't wish for.

Things could've been easier if only fate didn't meddle with them. But no matter what happens, these two would always find each other. Whichever reality they find themselves to, it won't change the fact that they're destined to be with each other. They're drawn to each other like the stars in the galaxy.

Fate was harsh but this was reality. The game hasn't ended, the real game had just started. How will fate play a huge role in this reality?

Another chapter has been unfolded, the real game had just started, the game of fate was just starting.

END.

Or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again 🤧 so you know how I ended it like that 🥺 please don't hate me 🥺 I'm just hurt bcoz of hyunminsung sinking 🙃💔 anyway thank you for reading this part and my previous works THANK YOU SO MUCH 💕 anyway I love Jisung 🥺💓 I hope this is okay and sorry for so many plot twists 😅 still HYUNSUNG 💓 hope to hear ur thoughts 💓  
> Okay so I changed something a bit, mian 😅  
> Ps: see you next time 😉


End file.
